A Brush of Angel's Wings
by Tear22
Summary: Musashi recalls the loss of her mother, one of the greatest Team Rocket members of all time, Miyamoto.


A Brush of Angel's Wings  
  
Musashi: Jessie Kojiro: James Nyasu: Meowth  
  
It was going to be a bad day. A little Musashi with a short sleeved, peach colored nightgown on stirred in her sleep as rain poured down upon the small roof of their house making a loud clanging sound. She tightned the covers around her and tossed and turned in her worn bed. Seeing that sleep wouldn't come no matter how hard she tried, she sat up in bed and looked out her small, cracked window. It was snowing lightly outside.  
Now normally, snow always brought joy to Musashi's heart, but today it only left her feeling more miserable. Because whenever it snowed, her momma would always make her a huge meal out of the freshly fallen snow. She always said it would help her maintain a fabulous figure. But knowing that her mother wouldn't be here to prepare the meal today made her heart sink.  
She turned away from the flurry and looked at the little wooden clock sitting on the nightstand next to her bed. It was 4:30 a.m. She plopped back down on her pillow, letting the soft covers caress her cheek as tears streamed down her face, soaking the white pillow. Her momma would have to leave on her mission in less than four hours. When that realization hit her, Musashi continued crying until her whimpering put her back to sleep.  
  
A much older Musashi lay in her sleeping bag, as Kojiro sat next to her softly stroking her hair, trying to calm her down as she wept.  
  
"Musashi dear," Miyamoto said, as she entered her daughter's room and turned on the light, "Momma's gotta leave soon."  
Musashi sprung up from her bed and ran clear across the room, practically glomping her mother. (For those of you who don't know what the term "glomp" means, here's the definition: glomp- a tackle/ hug)  
"But momma, I don't want you to go!" she said, tugging on her mother's black uniform.  
"Now Musashi," she said, picking her up and cradling her in her arms, "You know how much this mission means to me, and after I'm back Madame Boss is finally going to pay me the money we deserve." A light sparkled in Miyamoto's eyes. "And once we have the money," she continued, "Momma will finally be able to afford nice things for you. We can have a nice house, and good clothes, and someday, momma can buy you a beautiful wedding dress." Musashi was squirming so Miyamoto put her down.  
"But momma," Musashi bawled, "I don't want any of those things... I just want you!" She wrapped her tiny arms around Miyamoto's legs. "Please, PLEASE don't go!" Tears streamed down the child's innocent face.  
Miyamoto squatted down so she was at the child's eye level. "Sweetie," she said, brushing away her daughter's tears with her glove, "I love you, and I only want what's best for you."  
"Now come on," she said. She stood up and took Musashi by the hand, "let's go eat some breakfast."  
  
"Shh, shh, It's okay Musashi, everything's gonna be okay." Kojiro cooed softly as Musashi cried into his chest, soaking his blue pajamas. He hated seeing her like this. She was always so strong, way stronger than him, but when she cried, it was like all the strength in her body left her and transferred to him. She was like a small child, lost in a crowd without her mother there to protect her. Musashi clutched Kojiro's silky, striped shirt as he tightened his hold on her.  
  
"Eat your breakfast, dear." Miyamoto was in the conjoined kitchen scrubbing the dishes as Musashi sat at the small, wooden table refusing to eat anything.  
Musashi looked down at her poor excuse for a meal. It was a pancake about the size of her hand, no larger, and was decorated with chocolate chips. The chocolate chips were arranged in a way so they looked like a smiley face – a pitiful attempt to try and cheer Musashi up.  
Miyamoto turned around to find that Musashi wasn't eating. "Please eat Musashi," she said softly, "you've got to eat something."  
Musashi looked up at her mother with a blank stare and sighed. She reached for the bottle of syrup next to her plate and poured it on her pancake. Musashi drenched it with so much syrup it looked like a soup. The chocolate chips that were on the pancake slowly drifted away into the syrup, leaving the pancake bare.  
She picked up her dented fork and slowly started picking away at her breakfast.  
Miyamoto continued washing the dishes and glasses with her back faced to Musashi. As she was rinsing a dish she closed her eyes and began to think to herself,  
"_Maybe this isn't the best thing for Musashi. I mean, we may be poor, but at least she's happy. Maybe I shouldn't go on this mission. No," she thought, brushing away her doubt and shaking her head furiously, "I've got to go. There's no way I can back out now. We need the money. Yes, just think of Musashi years from now and how happy she'll be when I can buy her a wonderful wedding dress. Yes, I love Musashi with all my heart and I know that she'll be happy."  
_ Those finale thoughts seemed to confirm that this indeed was the best thing for Musashi. Miyamoto turned around and smiled at Musashi who had surprisingly finished her breakfast. She looked up and smiled weakly back.  
"I'll be right back sweetie." And with that being said, Miyamoto made a mad dash to her room. And with a few minutes of uneasy searching, returned to find Musashi looking depressed and slightly bored. Seeing that her momma had something placed behind her back, she sat up from the chair she was sitting on and stood before Miyamoto.  
"Tada!" Miyamoto cried gleefully, bringing a small wooden doll out from behind her back. She placed it Musashi's outstretched hands. "So, how do like it? She asked Musashi coolly. Musashi said nothing, just brought the doll close to her chest and hugged it passionately, as if it were Miyamoto herself. "I take that as a yes," Miyamoto said happily.  
"Now listen here Musashi," Miyamoto said firmly, as she bent down again to be at the girl's eyelevel, "While I'm gone the neighbors are gonna take real good care of you, so don't you worry.  
"Okay momma," Musashi replied feebly.  
Miyamoto kissed her tenderly on the lips. Tears blurred Musashi's vision as she began to cry once more. Miyamoto cupped Musashi's chin in her hand as she to, began to cry. "Now you gotta stay strong sweetie." She stood up, took out a Polaroid camera and said, "Smile for momma, dear." Musashi made a weak attempt to smile for her mother, but only ended up crying further still.  
Miyamoto walked over to the kitchen counter where her blue, scruffy bag lay and stuck the picture securely in it. She walked back over to Musashi and said, "Now don't get into to much trouble while I'm gone," and playfully hit her on the shoulder.  
Little did Miyamoto know that Musashi would indeed get herself into trouble, a whole life's worth of it.  
Miyamoto walked over to the door and stepped outside into the bitter cold and cried over her shoulder, "I love you Musashi!"  
Musashi called after her mother, "I love you too, Momma!"  
The door closed shut, leaving Musashi to stare blankly at it. And with a sudden surge of energy, she dashed toward her bedroom and hopped up onto the bed. She pressed her face up against the window as she saw her momma waving her a cheerful goodbye. More tears streamed down her face as she clutched the wooden doll in her hand. And as little as she was, she couldn't help but have a sinking feeling in her heart that her momma was not coming back.  
Miyamoto turned away from their small house and couldn't help but think, "I'm sure this is the right thing to do, right?" And as confident as she may have seemed, Miyamoto couldn't stop thinking that she, was indeed, wrong. She continued walking, leaving a trail of bitter tears behind her as they splashed down her face onto the white snow.  
  
Musashi had finally stopped crying, and was now sleeping in Kojiro's arms, letting out ragged breaths every so often. Kojiro held her close to him, not wanting to release his tight grasp on her. He felt that if he released his grip on her, that she too, would be taken away, just like her mother had been.  
He buried his face in Musashi's smooth silky hair and whispered tender words of comfort to her. That's when he felt something brush against his shoulder. He lifted up his head and looked around.  
"Nyasu, was that you?" Nyasu gave now reply, considering the fact that he was sleeping in a far corner of the Rocket's campsite. Nothing made a sound, just a small wind picked up that ruffled Kojiro's long flowing hair. The cold wind made Musashi shiver in her sleep and whimper softly. Kojiro began to rub her bare arms, trying desperately to keep her warm.  
Sitting in a tall nearby tree, a shadowed figure looked down upon the scene. The wind picked up her dress, making it blow ever so slightly. Her purple hair gently flowed behind her. She was leaning up against one of the tree's branches, letting her body scrape against its bark. Her body was illuminated by a warm glow so she quickly tucked away behind the tree's large branches. She peeked her head around the leaves so she could see the two partners. As she looked down upon the two a mixture of feelings found their way into her heart. Of course she was happy that Musashi had finally found someone that cared so deeply for her. But on the other hand, she was also a bit sad that she couldn't be down there now keeping her daughter warm. She barely knew Kojiro, but found herself loving him with just as much love as she has for her child. Overcome with emotion, her vision became blurred with a rush of tears.  
"Mew." Miyamoto turned her head to see the pink cat floating next to her.  
"Mew, mew, mew," the cat said, bringing its fuzzy tail up to Miyamoto's cheek and brushing away her tear.  
"Thanks Mew." She gently lifted up her hand and began to stroke and nuzzle the cat's fur and neck.  
"Mew," the cat replied with joy.  
"Let's go Mew." With that being said, she gently blew a kiss down to Musashi and Kojiro and she and Mew disappeared in a golden flash of light.  
Kojiro continued to rub Musashi, but all of a sudden, she felt warm. Her ragged breaths gave way to peaceful cooing. Kojiro let out a sigh of relief and laid Musashi back down on her pink sleeping bag and tucked her under the covers. He got back in his own sleeping bag and looked at Musashi with adoring eyes. He brought his hand to her check and began to caress it softly. She smiled in her sleep. Even through the night had been filled with grief; Musashi's dreams were overflowing with wonderful memories of Kojiro, Nyasu and of course, Miyamoto, who she knew was a true angel.  
  
The End.  
  
Author's Notes: I chose to use their Japanese names because in the English version, we never actually get to see Miyamoto. And the reference to the doll comes from the episode, THAT I NEVER SAW twists in abnormal shapes, Holiday Hi- Jinx, where we learn that the last thing Jessie's mom gives her is a doll, which she later believes was stolen by Santa. But I won't get into that. Not to mention in that episode, James dresses up as Santa to try and please Jessie. KAWII! Oh, and, in case you were wondering, yes, Jessie's mom did really feed her snow. Just to let you know, after Miyamoto left, she died in an avalanche chasing after Mew in the Andes. Thus basically starts up Musashi's life story.  
P.S. In case you're wondering why T.R. never dies after blasting off, it's because Miyamoto kinda serves as their guardian angel.   
  
The End. (this time for real)  



End file.
